


Weight of Your World

by Amydiddle



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers AU, Deceit just wants to be let out of the play pen, Family, Gen, Human AU, Just stress, Kid Fic, Kid Sides, Kid!Roman, Poverty, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Remus is trying his best too, Stress, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, Tickling, Toddler!Deceit, Virgil is just doing his best, college stress, kid!Remus, not edited, older brother!Virgil, parental guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Virgil is the oldest brother and sole guardian to his three younger siblings: Roman and Remus (10), and “Dee” (4). He is trying to get through community college, pay bills, and feed four mouths without showing just how much the stress is getting to him. He doesn’t want the kids to worry. They don’t need that yet.





	Weight of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Human AU? I guess? I was bored and I wrote this stream of consciousness style.  
> I just always liked the idea of Virgil bring the older brother/parental/guardian figure. 
> 
> So here we are. 
> 
> Virgil: 22  
> Roman and Remus: 10  
> Dee: 4

Virgil tried to not let his shoulders slouch as he entered his apartment building. His uniform for the local burger joint was still on, his school bag crushed his spine, and the rain that had started up just as he began to walk home made his hair stick to his face. 

All he wanted to do was sleep. But that was not an option for the college student. 

He got his back straight just as he got to his door. Number 313. The old lock was generous today and allowed him to open the door on the first try. The young man only had a second to put his bag down before a solid force hit him right in the gut; arms squeezed around him tightly. 

“You’re home! I thought you were gone forever!”

“Inside voices, Remus.” 

A ten year old, with a face that seemed to have a permanent layer of grim and hair that would never lay flat, grinned up to show a slight gap in his two front teeth. 

“But what is the fun of inside voices when I can express how happy I am to see you?” 

Virgil licked his thumb and tried to get a dirt spot off of the child’s nose but it seemed no use. The effort only made Remus sneeze. 

“You know I have to work, Em, and go to school. How else am I supposed to feed you?”

“We could hunt rats?” 

Virgil cringed a little at the idea and prided the skinny arms off his torso so that he could close the front door properly. 

“I think we can live off of boxed mac and cheese for a little while longer before we resort to that.”

Remus shrugged, “You’re choice. I think I can catch them. Dee-Dee can even squirm into their little holes to scare them out.”

Virgil took off his jacket and hung it on a hook that was falling out off the wall. He would have to get that fixed eventually. 

“Speaking of Dee, is your brother with him?”

“No,” Remus’ happy grin seemed to fade off, “He is over a friend’s house for the night.”

“Again?” 

Remus shrugged. This would be the fourth night in a row that Roman was out of the house. Virgil did not want to worry, or think the worse about what this could mean, but the house felt weird with only one half of his troublesome pair.

“But I took extra good care of Dee!” Remus said and pulled Virgil into the combined living/bedroom space. The pull out couch was up, an iPod played music, and in the middle of the room sat a four year old that was unhappily trying to escape the play pen he had been placed in. 

“See, I did the music thing. And the food thing (sorry about the new stain on the wall) and I even got him to lay down for a nap!”

Virgil moved over to the pit and picked up the youngest. The toddler balanced on his hip and dug small fingers into his shirt to stay on. Obviously not what he wanted but it would do. 

“Wow, I’m proud of you,’ Virgil smiled at Remus. His attention brought back to Dee when the kid tapped his face. 

“What? Don’t like when I look away?” Two different colored eyes narrowed at him. 

“Oh don’t pout. You’ll get your noodles soon.” Virgil sighed and set the kid down on the carpeted floor. He watched nervously as Dee’s legs wobbled for a second before the child took off to the other side of the room. Happy for some freedom.

A shriek coming from the small tot when Remus picked him up and spun him around. 

“I got the Dee-Dums!”

“No!”

“I think that means it is tickle time!”

“No!” The toddler laughed and tried to wiggle free. Only to fall into more laughter. “Veeee!”

Virgil moved in after taking a second to get a picture. Saving his youngest brother with an easy swoop to get the kid into his arms. 

“Back down, foul tickle monster, your days of tickling ends now.”

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?”

Dee looked at Virgil and then back down at Remus. A finger pointed down at Rem. 

“Tickle.”

Remus shrieked but could not escape the grasp as he was pulled onto the couch, where Dee was safely placed first, and ‘attacked brutally’ by Virgil. His laughter filling the drab apartment.

“Alright! Alright! I…I give! I’m dead!”

“Good, I need a shower and I can’t get clean if I still need to slay you.”

Remus gave a weak raspberry and rolled onto his side, still trying to catch his breath. A laugh escaping him when he got a small toddler laying across his torso. 

“I gots you!”

“As you can see, Virgil, I am well taken care of. You can go ‘celebrate your victory’. Dee has me all under lock and key.”

“I’m sure he does,” Virgil ruffled the youngest’s hair and got up off the couch, “Don’t let him stick any wires in his mouth.”

“I won’t!” 

“I wasn’t talking to you, Remus,” Virgil smirked but paused in the doorway to the bathroom, “Also call your brother. Tell him I want him home tomorrow morning before I leave for class.”

Remus sighed and shifted so he was seated with Dee on his lap, “I’ll try. Don’t know what good it will do.”

“Thanks, Em, you’re the best.”

“I know.”

As soon as the bathroom door shut, Virgil let out a long sigh and let his shoulders slouch again. It was good that Roman was getting out. It was good that Roman had a safe place to go. 

He knew that he was barely making it to feed three growing boys let alone himself. 

He knew that never being home was not good for his brothers. 

He knew that middle school was just around the corner for the twins, then high school, then a possibility of a college life that he could not dream of affording for even himself. He was lucky that the neighbor was a sweet old lady that was willing to watch Dee every week day while the twins were at school. 

The weight of the world sat on Virgil’s shoulders. More problems then he could handle yet he still tried. 

Because he would be damned if his brothers’ lives turned out as shitty as his own. 


End file.
